1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a microphone array used for a mobile telephone, a video camera, a personal computer, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, as this type of microphone, there is a condenser microphone disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2002-345092. This condenser microphone is manufactured by the following method.
Firstly, a back electrode substrate assembly including plural back electrode substrates, an electrode substrate assembly including plural electrode substrates, a spacer assembly including plural spacers, and a diaphragm support frame assembly which includes plural diaphragm support frames and has laminated diaphragms are laminated. Hereby, a laminate including plural condenser microphone constituting bodies is formed. Next, by cutting this laminate, each condenser microphone constituting body is cut off, and each cut-off condenser microphone constituting body becomes a condenser microphone. According to this method of manufacturing the condenser microphone, it is not necessary to built a diaphragm, a spacer, a back plate, a transistor, and the like in one housing, which is different from a method of manufacturing a condenser microphone disclosed in JP-A-2005-27182. Therefore, productivity of the condenser microphone improves.